psychosincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
El Noveno
Extreme Worldwide Wrestling Events (2015 - Present) El Noveno (Born April 7th 1990) is an American CAW announcer and wrestler of Mexican heritage currently signed to A.W.A.C., where he primarily works as both as an announcer and wrestler. Noveno is also signed to OCBF, UCCW and TNXA, he also is General Manager of GXV. Noveno was also signed to CXWI as part of the YTA season 5. Noveno has also recently re-signed with COH, after 1 year away. Enter: Ultra-violent Showoff El Noveno entered EWWE at Apocalyptic Randomness 2015, in the 2015 Match of Randomness at number 5 and lasted 3 minutes 1 second and 64 nanoseconds before being eliminated by Devante Wright. That same night a fellow competitor by the name of Chris Reznor debuted and they would meet the following night on Awakening 49 in a tag team match. The Titans (Consisting of Beast Boy, Cyborg and El Noveno) were defeated by The Alternates (Phage/Lasher) and Reznor. After the match Reznor assaulted Noveno backstage and Noveno not taking this lying down challenged Reznor to a match the next week in which he would get the Pinfall win by way of a Noveno-Sault from the top rope. A.W.A.C. Career (2013 - Present) El Noveno made his debut as a commentator on A.W.A.C.'s first CPV, In Your House: Yes or Yes, which was also A.W.A.C.'s first-ever show on YouTube. From then on, he commentated for every match except on Anarchy Episode 6, where Bane took his place. This was due to the fact he was booked in a 6-Man Tag Team main event, where he teamed with Shadow The Hedgehog and Skull against Cell, Sasquatch and Vega. Noveno's official in-ring debut came when he was entrant #1 at the Royal Crumble. He was eliminated by Vega. Recently, he has been embroiled in a feud with Azkadellia and the EWWE Invasion. Furthermore, Noveno is currently in an open relationship with fellow A.W.A.C. wrestler, and former Women's Champion, Raven. As of 2014, at Anarchy Rulz, El Noveno will face a mystery opponent picked by Azkadellia. On Anarchy Episode 11, he defeated Cell in a singles match with the Hell Razor. On Anarchy Episode 12, El Noveno lost to then CXWI Heayweight Champion, Austin Juhasz, when Juhasz pinned him with the Death Warrant. After the match, Noveno then called Raven out and proposed to her. Raven said "Yes". At A.W.A.C. Anarchy Rulz, El Noveno faced a mystery opponent hand-picked by Azkadellia. It turned out it was none other than Bray Wyatt. Ultimately, Noveno got the win by pinning Wyatt with the Noveno-Sault. On Anarchy Episode 13, El Noveno and Raven finally tied the knot and got married. At A.W.A.C.'s next CPV, Smashlash, El Noveno teamed with Austin Juhasz and successfully defeated Evolution (HHH/Randy Orton/Batista) in a 2-On-3 NoDQ Handicap Match. On Anarchy Episode 15, he was defeated by Dean Ambrose. After the match, Kane attacked him and tombstoned him on the steel steps through the announce table. At Summer Slamboree, El Noveno challenged Cell for Cell's A.W.A.C. World Heavyweight Championship, but was unsuccessful when he pinned Noveno following the Cell Destructor (Sheerdrop Powerbomb) The Way Anarchy Crumbles On February 15th, A.W.A.C. returned from a long hiatus with the Royal Crumble. The first match of the night saw an I Quit Match between Austin Juhasz and El Noveno. Austin won when he repeatedly hit the Death Warrant (Tiger Driver '91) on Noveno, causing the referee to stop the match. As per stipulation, Noveno was the #1 entrant in the Royal Crumble main event. Noveno successfully won the match by last eliminating Eddie Kingston. As he was celebrating, The Authority's Triple H and Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley announced that the match was actually a 31-Man Crumble. Revy, the A.W.A.C. Women's Champion, then came out as the 31st entrant and ferociously attacked Noveno. As she brutalised him and knocked him out, the lights went out and Raven made her return after 7 months away from the company. Raven triumphantly attacked Revy and left the ring. Noveno finally got up and threw Revy over the top rope to win the Royal Crumble for real. After the match, Raven and Noveno reconciled as the show went off the air. On Anarchy #17, the show following the Royal Crumble, Noveno defeated Authority member Seth Rollins in the main event, but afterwards, A.W.A.C. World Heavyweight Champion Cell came in and powerbombed Noveno on a steel chair, closing out that show. OCBF Career (2014 - Present) El Noveno debuted for OCBF in early 2014. His first match for the company was against Vegeta. He was unsuccessful in winning, but was noted down as a force to be reckoned with. From there, Noveno was quickly involved in a heated, personal storyline with Bray Wyatt. It was during this rivalry on an episode of Battlestars where we won his first-ever CAW title, the OCBF Extreme Championship. He defended for a couple weeks before losing it to Bobby Roode. The Wyatt/Noveno rivalry ended at OCBF Extreme Justice, where he finally defeated Wyatt in an Extreme Rules Match. After the match, he threw Wyatt set inside a car and set it on fire. Once that feud was over, El Noveno had some matches with the likes of Ichigo Kurosaki, Trunks and Vincent. On an episode of OCBF Arena, he impressed Arena GM Bulma Briefs so much with his talent that Bulma decided to give him a qualifying match for the OCBF Championship Elimination Chamber. On the following Arena episode, El Noveno successfully qualified for the match. At OCBF Chamber Of Horrors 3, El Noveno last eliminated Vegeta after a Noveno-Sault off the chamber pod, which landed him his first-ever CAW World Title, the OCBF Championship. On Arena #51, he successfully defended his OCBF Title VS. Bobby Roode. In December, at the War Of Kings 2014 CPV, El Noveno defeated Kane and Booster Gold in a Triple Threat Extreme Rules Match to become a double champion. He successfully defended his OCBF Championship while also winning Kane's Interdimensional Title, thus making him a double champion for the first time in his career. On Arena Episode 52, El Noveno teamed with Deadpool and successfully defeated Preston Pearce and Lobo in a Tag Team Match. On the following episode, Battlestars #25, El Noveno lost a non-title Champion VS. Champion Match VS. the OCBF Multiverse Champion Broly. On Arena Episode 53, El Noveno defeated Yami Bakura in a Bloody Splinter Match (basically a First Blood Tables Match) to retain his OCBF Championship by hitting him with the 9-2-5 through the announce table. After the match, Kane ran in and gave Noveno a Chokeslam, before superplexing him through a burning table. At OCBF Ragnarok 2, it was announced that El Noveno would be competing twice. Firstly, he would be defending his Interdimensional Title VS. Kane in a Tables Match. Secondly, he would be competing in the main event and defend his OCBF Championship (along with Broly's OCBF Multiverse Championship) in a 6-Man Pinfall/Submission Battle Royal, where the last 2 men will compete in a Ladder Match. The match consists of El Noveno, Broly, Austin Juhasz, Arsenal, Triple H and Seth Rollins. When Ragnarok 2 came around, El Noveno competed twice. The first time, he beat Kane in a Flaming Tables Match to retain his OCBF Interdimensional Championship. The second time, in the Ultimate 6-Way main event, he was eliminated by eventual winner Austin Juhasz. With Noveno's loss, he is no longer the OCBF Champion, however, he is still the Interdimensional Champion. CXWI Career (2014 - 2015) El Noveno made his debut for CXWI as part of the YTA (Young Talent Association) Season 5. He made it past the 1st set in 4th place on points, allowing him to advance to the 2nd set. Noveno has Hitmonchan as his pro. In the 2nd set, El Noveno also faired well, thus allowing him to advance to the 3rd Set. During Episode 3 of the 3rd Set, he was set to face Brandon Wolfe and his pro Mewtwo X, but during the entrances, Noveno was brutally attacked by Preston Pearce, now going by his old name, Myst Motone. On Episode 4 of the 3rd Set, El Noveno tagged with his pro Hitmonchan and Noveno pinned Vince Ford, who tagged with his rookie Royce Summers. This win earned Noveno 8 points. After the match, Myst Motone assaulted Noveno and Hitmonchan with a trash can, however, fellow YTA rookie Brandon Wolfe came out and threw Myst off the stage. About 2 weeks later, the YTA results showed that El Noveno came out on top with 120 points. At CXWI Golden Ambitions 6, he will face Brandon Wolfe and Billy Bowers in a Triple Threat T-Bone Rules (Kinda like ROH's Pure Wrestling Rules) Match. The winner will get a guaranteed CXWI contract. On February 26th, at CXWI Golden Ambitions 6, Brandon Wolfe won the match and secured himself a CXWI contract. In April 2015, it was announced by CXWI COO Commander John Shepard that El Noveno's contract with CXWI will not be signed due to "unsportsmanlike conduct" and "behaviour problems" from Noveno towards the company. Due to this incident, El Noveno himself has since claimed that CXWI "has lost a star in the making" and has furiously denied any allegations of having an ego or going into business from himself. COH Career (2015 - Present) After 1 year away, El Noveno returned to COH on the COH Draft Show, answering old friend Brandon Wolfe's challenge. Noveno was unsuccessful in winning. Also, as a result of the draft, El Noveno was drafted to COH Battleground. Other Companies (2015 - Present) El Noveno made his official UCCW debut on Main Event, defeating Seth Rollins with the Noveno-Sault in a G-1 Climax Tournament Match. El Noveno was made the new GXV General Manager in TNXA, after former GM Shane McMahon was released from the company. Personal Life/Trivia - El Noveno is currently married to, and is in an open relationship with, Raven - El Noveno's attire of black, grey and gold was inspired by the anime, Yu-Gi-Oh, ''even going down to the Millennium Eye design on his mask. - El Noveno is straight-edge, but only strictly adheres to "No Drugs. No Alcohol. No Smoking." - El Noveno is a fan of all musics, but mostly rap, metal, trap and dubstep. - El Noveno got his name because he wanted to carry on his father's legacy. '''In Wrestling' Finishers - Hell Razor (Emerald Flowsion) - Noveno-Sault (Corkscrew Moonsault) - 9-2-5 (Death Valley Driver) - Noveno Escape (YES! Lock) Signatures - Gold Cutter (Regal Cutter) - Spinning Wheel Kick - Dragon Whip - Reverse-Rana - Daniel Bryan-Style Kneeling Kick Combo - Rolling Elbow - El Generico (Running Corner Big Boot) - Asai Moonsault - Macklemore, Motherfucka! (Double Underhook Backbreaker) - Nick Gage, Bitch! (Running Facewash) - Diving Thrust Kick - SMS (Surrender My Serenity) (Sling Blade) - Triple Vertical Suplex (Used as a tribute to Eddie Guerrero) - Running Corkscrew Plancha To The Outside - Dragon Suplex Nicknames - The Ultraviolent Show-Off - The Submission Supernova - The (Self-Proclaimed) Ninth Wonder Of The World Managers ''' - Raven - Hitmonchan '''Career Highlights - OCBF Champion (1x) - OCBF Interdimensional Champion (1x, current) - OCBF Extreme Champion (1x) - A.W.A.C. Royal Crumble Winner (2015) Entrance Themes - 1st Theme = Pendulum - "Watercolour" (1st in A.W.A.C., 1st overall) - 2nd Theme = Cauterize - "Closer" (1st in OCBF, 2nd in A.W.A.C., 2nd overall) - 3rd Theme = Rob Zombie - "Feel So Numb (RC99 Edit)" (2nd in OCBF, 3rd overall) (Current) Category:EWWE Category:AWAC